The present invention relates to an apparatus with modular operative blocks for dentistry.
As is known, apparatuses commonly termed "dental units" are currently widespread in the field of dentistry; these apparatuses support in a modular manner the instruments to be used in the numbers and types suitable for the various requirements. These apparatuses are generally constituted by a plurality of operative units or blocks which are combined in series on a common support member which is in turn supported by an arm articulated so that it can be adjusted to the most convenient position in relation to the position assumed by the patient; each operative block bears a single instrument (for example a turbo-drill, syringe, scalpel, micro-motor, ultrasound generator and the like) which is connected to the end of a flexible cable which includes the power supply ducts of the instrument itself.
Depending on their type, dentistry instruments have one or more controls connected to electric, pneumatic and hydraulic power supply means. For this purpose, the modular operative blocks conveniently have respective electric connection means and respective pneumatic and hydraulic ducts adapted for connection in series.
Each of the operative blocks has respective mechanical coupling elements, which are adapted for association with complementary couplings of the adjacent blocks, so that they can be mounted in series.
In known apparatuses, this modular mounting is rather complicated, so that the addition or removal of the operative blocks is generally difficult and requires a long downtime of the apparatus. This operation conversely is relatively frequent, both in order to modify the operative configuration of the apparatus in the course of time and to perform the necessary maintenance. On the other hand, the mechanical coupling of the modular operative blocks must be safely stable, besides ensuring the correct coupling of the electric, pneumatic and hydraulic power supplies.